


Made In You

by cx99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, hunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx99/pseuds/cx99
Summary: It has been 1 year, 3 months and 3 weeks since they broke up.  Five fucking years of being in a happy relationship and it all just crumbled down because of a stupid affair.  A simple chat between colleagues that turn to friendly chats until it reached a point of no return.  ‘They just kissed, nothing more.’, ‘He didn’t mean for it to happen.’, ‘He just fell out of love of him.’ That’s what he said when he broke up with Junmyeon.  The memory of that night is still clear in his head, every word, every tear that fell from his eyes, the guilt in his now ex-boyfriend’s face, it’s all still in his mind.  It hurts a little less everyday though, but the pain is still definitely there.  Junmyeon believes that the pain will never really go away, he just learns how to bear and live with it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Made In You

It has been 1 year, 3 months and 3 weeks since they broke up. Five fucking years of being in a happy relationship and it all just crumbled down because of a stupid affair. A simple chat between colleagues that turn to friendly chats until it reached a point of no return. ‘They just kissed, nothing more.’, ‘He didn’t mean for it to happen.’, ‘He just fell out of love of him.’ That’s what he said when he broke up with Junmyeon. The memory of that night is still clear in his head, every word, every tear that fell from his eyes, the guilt in his now ex-boyfriend’s face, it’s all still in his mind. It hurts a little less everyday though, but the pain is still definitely there. Junmyeon believes that the pain will never really go away, he just learns how to bear and live with it. It’s not easy to forget those five years, he was truly happy. He truly thought he was the one. They already have plans on settling down, forming their dream house, plans for children, but now, it’s like he’s back to zero. No future plans aside from surviving each day, try to be happy and love himself until he can maybe fall in love with another guy again. He still doubts that he’ll fall in love again though, that he’ll feel the same way again with another.

Junmyeon is currently at his apartment, working from home in his worn-out shirt and shorts. Well, there’s no sense in dressing up when he’s just home alone and not expecting anyone to come over or no plans on getting out of the apartment. He’s shift is about to end in a few minutes when his phone rang. “What’s up?”, he asked when he answered his best friend’s call. “Let’s have a night out with the gang! We haven’t seen you in ages.”, Minseok said. He’s been trying to get Junmyeon out at least every weekend since the break-up fiasco. Junmyeon usually declines but he thinks he needs a break from all the stress in his work recently. “We just had coffee yesterday Minseok. But sure. I think I need a drink or two anyway. Where to?”, Junmyeon agrees. “Yes! Okay, there’s a chill out bar we found in Hongdae. I’ll send you the address. We’ll meet you there, okay?”, Minseok said. “Alright, see yah!”, he replied then end the call. 

Junmyeon sent his status report for the day then shut his laptop down. He went for a quick shower and stared at his closet for a suitable outfit for the night. He settled for a black, skinny jeans and a silk pastel pink, long-sleeve button-down shirt. He also reached out for a knitted sweater in a slightly darker shade of pink just in case he’ll need it. He styled his hair a bit, pushing it back showing his perfect forehead then put a little bit of makeup. When he was satisfied, he grabs his wallet, phone and keys then heads out to their meeting place.

He was the last to arrive at the bar, thanks to the stupid traffic. When he entered the bar, his four friends immediately saw him and waved at him. “Myeonnieee! We’re here! Myeonnieee!”, Jongdae shouted out loud, causing some of the other people from nearby table look at him as well. Among those who turned, one guy in particular caught Junmyeon’s eyes. He thought the guy is really handsome with piercing eyes and well-defined eyebrows and sharp jaws. Their eyes met for a second but then he turned to his friends because Jongdae keeps shouting his name. He walked toward his friends quickly and sat in between Minseok and Jongdae. “Oh my god, Jongdae! Why do you have to yell my name out like that? The whole bar probably knows my name already.”, Junmyeon said as he glares at his loud friend.

“Relax, Myeonnie! Here, shot!”, Jongdae said as he gave him a shot glass. He took it and gulp it in one go, the alcohol burning his throat. “Junmyeon, it’s open mic tonight, want to sing?”, Baekhyun asked. “Nope. I’m just here for the drinks.”, Junmyeon declined. He hasn’t sung in front of a crowd for a while now. He’s avoiding it since there’s some lingering memories that goes with it. Last time he sung in stage was with his ex-boyfriend. “Oh c’mon! I’ll sing with you!”, Baekhyun tried to appeal. “Minseok-hyung will also sing with us.”, Baekhyun added. “Yah! Why are you pulling me into this.”, Minseok complained. Junmyeon just laughed at them. “Baekhyun-ah, don’t force him.”, Kyungsoo warned and Baekhyun just pouted. Junmyeon mouthed ‘thank you’ to Kyungsoo and the latter nodded. He’s really grateful that Baekhyun listens to Kyungsoo.

They all drink and chatted about random things, catching up, teasing and laughing. Junmyeon is already light-headed by the time they finished a bottle of tequila. He’s head is now leaning into Minseok’s shoulder. He gets really clingy when he’s drunk. “Are you okay?”, Minseok asked him quietly and he just nodded and smiled at his best friend. Minseok has a very high alcohol tolerance so he knows he can depend on him when he gets drunk. They got another bottle of tequila and continue with their banters. It’s been so long since Junmyeon felt happy like this. He decided he should go out with them more often. Maybe his friends are enough, there’s no need to look for another guy. His thoughts lead him to look at the nearby table where he saw the handsome guy looking at him. Junmyeon smiled at him and the guy blushed but smiled back. 

“Myeonnieeee! Let’s siiiing. Pleaaase!”, Baekhyun begged again. “Fine!”, Junmyeon agreed, maybe because of the alcohol in his system. His friends were surprised, they didn’t actually think that he would agree. “Really?”, Kyungsoo asked, eyes still wide and still surprised, he was ready to smack Baekhyun earlier when he started bugging Junmyeon again but looks like there’s no need for that. “Yeah sure. Might as well get it over with.”, Junmyeon said. “Okay then, c’mon. I know the perfect song for you to sing.”, Baekhyun said as he drags Junmyeon to the stage. “For me to sing? I thought we’re singing together?”, Junmyeon exclaimed. “I changed my mind, my throat hurts.”, Baekhyun excused and winked at him while handing him the microphone and left him in the stage alone. Junmyeon just stand there unsure what to do. He saw Kyungsoo smacks Baekhyun’s head when he got back at their table, again he thanked god for Kyungsoo. Before he can even think of leaving the stage, the music started to play already. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘I should not make a fool of myself. Get it together Junmyeon’, he tells himself. Baekhyun picked his favorite song ‘Made in You by Suho’. Junmyeon knows this song by heart. He starts singing the song softly and get lost into the song as he closes his eyes while he continues to sing. The handsome guy from earlier can’t take his eyes off him. Junmyeon can feel his eyes on him but chose to ignore it and avoid his eyes. He ignored all the eyes looking at him and just imagined that he’s alone while singing his heart out. Once the song ended, the bar is full of applause and his friends gave him a standing ovation while Jongdae keeps shouting his name again and Minseok whistled. 

Junmyeon went back to his friends, face flushed because of the attention but otherwise happy that it’s over. He steals a glance at the nearby table and saw that the handsome guy is still staring at him again but this time, his face is filled with adoration. He blushed even more and immediately looked away and decided to gulp down his drink. The five friends finished their second bottle of tequila in no time. “I’m getting a beer, do you guys want some?”, Junmyeon asked his friends. They nodded and he stood up to go to the bar and get their beer. He ordered for five beers and while waiting, someone approached him from behind. “Hi there! You really have a beautiful voice.”, the man said. Junmyeon was startled as he sees the handsome guy in front of him and talking to him. “Uhm. Thanks.”, he said shyly. “I’m Sehun by the way. You’re Myeonnie, right?”, the handsome guy introduced himself and offer his hand for a handshake. “It’s Junmyeon actually. My friends just call me Myeonnie.”, Junmyeon said as he shakes the other’s hand and continues to blush even more specially when Sehun called him Myeonnie. It sounded different coming from the tall handsome guy. 

The beer was handed over by the barista and Sehun reached to get it, “Let me help you carry them.”, he offered. “Thanks.”, Junmyeon said and they head to his table. When the two reached the table, Junmyeon’s friends stared at the them. “Oh! hello there! And who might you be?”, Baekhyun asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. “Hello, I’m Sehun. I just thought that Junmyeon here needs help in bringing the beer over.”, Sehun explained, a little bit flustered with the staring from Junmyeon’s friends. “I’ll go back to my friends now.”, he added. “Won’t you give your number to Junmyeon?”, Baekhyun asked the taller guy. “Baek!”, Junmyeon scolded then Kyungsoo smacked him again in the head. “Sehun, sorry about Baekhyun. I think he’s just drunk.”, Junmyeon apologized. “No. no. I actually want to ask for your number.”, Sehun said shyly as he rubs the back of his neck. “Oh. You do?”, Junmyeon asked, incredulous that a handsome guy is asking for his number. Before he can reply, Baekhyun already written Junmyeon’s number in a tissue paper and handed it to Sehun. “Uhm, thanks. I guess?”, Sehun said then he bows down slightly, said goodbye and head to his table. 

When Sehun got back to his own table, his two friends already started teasing him. “Dude, I didn’t think you have it in you. He looks cute!”, Jongin said as Sehun sit down. “And he has a great singing voice. I approve!”, Chanyeol added. “Like I need your approval.”, Sehun said, rolling his eyes at his friend. “Sooo, what’s your next move?”, Jongin asked, quirking his eyebrows. “Maybe ask him out for coffee tomorrow?”, Sehun said unsure. “That’s good. Get to know each other first. But be careful, okay?”, Chanyeol said. Sometimes he acts like he’s Sehun’s father. “Yes, dad!”, Sehun mocked and Chanyeol punch him in his arms and Jongin laughed. “Maybe you can introduce me to his friend after.”, Jongin suggested. “Which one?”, Sehun asked. “The serious looking guy. The one with the adorable big eyes and heart-shaped lips. He’s cute.”, Jongin replied. “We’ll see. I need to woo Junmyeon first.”, Sehun replied smiling.

“Nice Myeonnie, he’s hot!”, Baekhyun exclaimed. “Are you okay Junmyeon?”, Kyungsoo asked concerned. Junmyeon nodded and just drink his beer. He still can’t believe it that someone that handsome showed interest to him. “He looks like he’s a nice fellow though.”, Jongdae said. “Just be careful, okay?”, Minseok added. “I think he’s just being friendly.”, Junmyeon replied. “Nope, he totally wants to get into your pants.”, Beakhyun countered. “Ugh. Baekhyun. Please shut up.”, Kyungsoo groaned. Junmyeon thought about Baekhyun’s comment. What if Sehun really just want to get into his pants. Will he be okay with that? Before he can overthink, Minseok spoke again. “Junmyeon, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You can decline him. You know that, right?”, Minseok said as he knows what’s going on in Junmyeon’s mind. “I know, I’m just thinking if I’m ready for all that again.”, Junmyeon replied. “I think you can try. It’s been more than a year already. You deserve to be happy.”, Jongdae said. “Okay, you’re right. I owe it to myself to at least try.”, Junmyeon agreed. “We’re here if you need us. Kyungsoo can totally kick his ass if he tries anything stupid.”, Baekhyun added. “Why do you always involve others?”, Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun. “But he’s right Junmyeon, I could totally kick his ass if needed. I did it with your ex, I can do it again.”, Kyungsoo added. “Thank you, guys. But I hope there’s no need for the ass kicking part. Again.”, Junmyeon thanked them. After that talk, they all finished their drinks and decided to go home before Baekhyun can do anything stupid. 

Back at his apartment, he lay down his bed after changing into pajamas. He thought it was a great night, he really enjoyed hanging out with his friends. He is glad he decided to went out with them. As he covers himself with his blanket, he received a text message.

**From: Unknown Number**

_Hi Junmyeon! This is Sehun. :)_

_I hope you got home safely._

**To: Unknown Number**

_Hi Sehun!_

_Yup. I got home safely. Thank you._

**From: Unknown Number**

_I hope I’m not being too forward or too fast but can I ask you out for coffee tom?_

**To: Unknown Number**

_It’s fine. I think coffee sounds nice._

**From: Unknown Number**

_Great! I’ll text you tom._

_Good night Junmyeon :)_

**To: Unknow Number**

_Okay. Good night Sehun :)_

Junmyeon saved Sehun’s number. He didn’t think much before agreeing to meet him for coffee. Maybe it’s because of the alcohol in his system but he’s feeling great so why not. He’s actually excited for tomorrow. It’s been long since his last date. Before going to sleep, he sent a message to his friends about his date tomorrow with Sehun.

**To: MinMyeonBaekDaeSoo**

Myeon: Guys, Sehun just asked me out for coffee tom. :)

Baek: I knew it! What did you say?

Myeon: I said yes.

Dae: Good for you Junmyeon!

Min: Be careful, ok? Just call us if you need help.

Soo: I’ll be on standby tom.

Myeon: Lol. Thanks guys. I’ll update you tom :)

**~~Next Day~~**

Junmyeon woke up late, almost lunch time and with a headache. He immediately went to the kitchenette to get some water and look for something to eat as well. With no luck of finding food in his fridge he decided to just order in. When he checks his phone, he saw a new text message from Sehun.

**From: Sehun**

_Good morning Junmyeon! :)_

_I hope you don’t have a hungover._

_Btw. I’ll meet you later at EXO Planet Café around 3PM?_

**To: Sehun**

_Good morning Sehun! :)_

_I have a little bit of headache but I’ll be fine._

_Sure, I’ll meet you there. See you!_

**From: Sehun**

_Great! I’m looking forward to our date ;)_

Junmyeon smiled at his phone, feeling giddy. It’s been so long since he felt like this. He really hopes this date will turn out well. Hopefully Sehun is not an asshole or jerk. After replying to Sehun, he ordered his lunch then went to the living room and continue rewatching ‘Harry Potter’ for the nth time.

Sehun still can’t decide what to wear for their date. Almost all of his clothes are now laid down his bed when Chanyeol went to his room to call him for lunch. “Sehun, lunch is ready. C’mon down before Jongin devours the whole chicken.”, Chanyeol says as he opens the door to Sehun’s room. “I’ll be there in a minute.”, Sehun replied not even bothering to look at his friend. “Why the hell are your clothes scattered?”, Chanyeol exclaimed at the mess. “I’m looking for something to wear for my date. I can’t find anything decent.”, Sehun replied annoyed since it’s been an hour since he first open his closet. “You’re being dramatic. Just wear that black ripped jeans and purple knitted sweater.”, Chanyeol said as he pointed at the outfit. “You think this will make me look good enough for Junmyeon?”, Sehun asked worried. “Yes! Now c’mon out. I bet Jongin ate half of the chicken by now.”, Chanyeol said as he heads back to the kitchen. Sehun sighed and followed Chanyeol out.

Sehun is the first to arrive in front of the café. He’s scrolling through Junmyeon’s Instagram account while waiting. He found a cute picture of Junmyeon in a denim jumper imitating a kangaroo at his side. ‘How can he be this adorable’, he thought while double tapping at the photo. After liking almost all of Junmyeon’s Instagram posts, he looked up from his phone and found that Junmyeon is walking towards him. He stared at him, looking from head to toe. Junmyeon is wearing washed-out denim jeans with a similar sweater to his but in pink. “Hi!”, Junmyeon greeted him with a full smile. Sehun has to stop himself from pinching his cute round cheeks. “Hi!”, Sehun replied smiling as well. “Sorry, I’m a little bit late. Did you wait for long?”, Junmyeon asked. “No. It’s fine. You look beautiful by the way.”, Sehun complimented him. Junmyeon blushed and said, “Thank you. You look great too!”. “Let’s go in? This is a dog café by the way, I forgot to ask you if you’re allergic. I hope you’re not?”, Sehun asked. “Nope, I’m not! I love dog cafes. Let’s go!”, Junmyeon said excitedly. “I made the right choice then.”, Sehun smiled as they went inside.

They both enjoyed playing with the dogs, drinking coffee while talking about random things, taking turns to ask questions about their lives. Junmyeon learned that Sehun is a lead developer in an IT company and that he actually has a dog named Vivi. While Sehun learned that Junmyeon is also working in the same industry as his but on a different company. “We actually have flexible working hours and are allowed to work from home that’s why I hardly go out. I prefer staying at home. Last night was the first time in months that I went out with my friends.”, Junmyeon said. “Well, I’m glad you decided to go out with them so I had the chance of meeting you plus hear you sing. I really love your voice.”, Sehun replied. “Oh stop. My friends are better singers.”, Junmyeon said humbly. “Do you guys usually sing? Are you like in a band or something?”, Sehun asked. “I wish. But no, we actually met in choir during college except for Minseok. We knew each other since we’re in diapers. How about you and your friends?”, Junmyeon replied. “We all met in college as well and we all are currently living together.”, Sehun informed him.

They lost track of time and by the time they head out of the café, it’s already dark out. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”, Sehun asked trying his luck. “Hmm. Sure, why not.”, Junmyeon agreed. “What do you feel like eating?”, Sehun asked. “Sushi?”, Junmyeon suggested. “Sounds good. Let’s go, I know a great Japanese restaurant around here.”, Sehun said as he leads the way. They talked some more during dinner. They seem to have endless questions for each other, wanting to know more about each other. After dinner, Sehun took Junmyeon home. “Thank you for today Sehun. I had a great time.”, Junmyeon said as they stand in front of his apartment building. “Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me. I really had a great time too. I hope this is not our last date?”, Sehun asked carefully and Junmyeon smiled sweetly at him. “Just let me know when you want to go out again.”, Junmyeon assured him, wanting to spend more time with him as well. Sehun smiled widely at Junmyeon’s answer. “Then how about next weekend? My friend, Chanyeol is having a party at our place. Would you like to join us? Maybe bring your friends too?”, Sehun suggested. “Are you sure it’s fine with your friends?”, Junmyeon asked, hesitant to agree, not wanting to overstep. “Of course. The more the merrier. Besides I feel like I know your friends already based on all the stories you told me about them.”, Sehun assured. Junmyeon laughed and nodded, “Okay then, I’ll tell my friends and ask them. I’ll let you know.”, Junmyeon agreed. “Great! Good night, Junmyeon.”, Sehun said then grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and kissed it. Junmyeon blushed at the action. “Good night Sehun.”, Junmyeon said and went inside the building. He’s glad that Sehun seems to be actually interested in knowing him and his friends and not just trying to get into his pants. He seriously doesn’t need casual relationships. 

For the following days, Junymeon and Sehun keeps on talking via text, chat and phone calls and having dinner sometimes. Their friendship grew as they get to know each other. Junmyeon also introduced him to Minseok one afternoon when they decided to get some coffee together. “So Sehun, what exactlyis your intention with my best friend?”, Minseok asked Sehun as Junmyeon excused himself to go to the comfort room. “For now, I just want to get to know him. I don’t want to rush into anything and make him uncomfortable.”, Sehun replied sincerely and Minseok nodded. “Good. Just promise me you won’t hurt him.”, Minseok said staring straight into Sehun’s eyes. “I promise. I really like him Minseok. I don’t intend to hurt him.”, he replied. “I know but sometimes, shit happens. I just don’t want to see him broken again.”, Minseok said as he remembers how devastated Junmyeon a year ago. “What do you mean again? What happened?”, Sehun asked concerned. They haven’t really talked about past relationships yet. “I think it’s better if Junmyeon will be the one to tell you. I’m not in the right place to tell you that.”, Minseok said. “I understand. I can wait ‘til he’s ready.”, Sehun replied. He’s not a stranger to heartbreak so he knows how hard it can be.

A few more days passed and the night of the party arrives. Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo agreed to meet at Junmyeon’s place before going to the party. “Guys, Sehun said he’ll pick us up.”, Junmyeon said as he emerged from his bedroom after dressing up. “What a gentleman!”, Baekhyun exclaimed. “He’s actually a decent guy.”, Minseok commented. “Oh, he’s downstairs already. Let’s go guys.”, Junmyeon said as he ushered them out.

“Hi!”, Sehun said greeted as Junmyeon stepped out of the building. “Hi!”, Junmyeon greeted back smiling widely at him showing his full round cheeks again. Sehun promised someday, he’ll pinched those adorable cheeks. “Thanks for picking us up Sehun.”, Jongdae thanked him. “No problem. I just want to make sure you guys won’t back out.”, Sehun joked. “Oh, we won’t. Especially if there’s free booze.”, Baekhyun replied earning a smack from Kyungsoo. “Sorry for his rudeness.”, Kyungsoo apologized to Sehun. Sehun just laughed, not actually finding it rude but rather funny. The guys went in the car and head out to the party.

When they arrived at Sehun’s place, they were greeted with a very excited tall guy wearing a hoodie with bear ears. “Hi guys! Welcome to our party! Well, Chanyeol’s party but same difference. Come in! The drinks are in the kitchen counter, food is spread out in the dining table and coffee table in the living room.”, he says as he points the location. “Oh shit, I didn’t introduce myself yet. I’m Jongin!”, he introduced himself shaking the hands of the newcomers. “This is Junmyeon and his friends, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo.”, Sehun introduced them. “Hi again! I heard a lot about you, Junmyeon. Sehun won’t shut up about you.”, Jongin said making the Junmyeon blush. Sehun punch him in the arms. “Oh! don’t worry, Junmyeon’s the same.”, Baekhyun butt in this time making Sehun blush and Jongin howl in laughter at Sehun’s reaction. “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s get you guys something to drink.”, Sehun said as he ushers them to the kitchen.

After getting drinks, another tall guy approached their group. “Hi! I’m Chanyeol and you must be Junmyeon and friends?”, the tall guy introduced himself. “Yup, that’s me. And these are my friends, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo.”, Junmyeon introduced his friends and his friends waved at Chanyeol. “Are all your friends this tall?”, Jongdae asked to Sehun. Sehun laughed and said, “Not really, Jongin and Chanyeol are the tallest of my friends.”. After they all get acquainted, the group spread out the room, socializing. Minseok and Kyungsoo ended up in the couch with Jongin while Baekhyun and Jongdae are still in the kitchen counter with Chanyeol. 

Sehun brought Junmyeon to their small patio just outside the living room. “I think you’ll appreciate it more here.”, Sehun said as they sat on the chairs outside with beers in their hands. “Thank you. Loud parties are really not my thing but my friends looks like they’re enjoying so I’m good.”, Junmyeon said. They sit and drink quietly for a while then Sehun broke their silence. “Junmyeon?”, he asked. “Hmm?”, Junmyeon replied looking at Sehun. “Uhm, I know it has been just a week since we met but I think I really like you. More than a friend.”, Sehun said. “Me too. I think I like you too.”, Junmyeon said and he smiled widely at Sehun, nose crunching, eyes turning into crescent and cheeks full blown. Sehun can’t help but to reach out and pinch his cheeks. Junmyeon was surprised and touched his cheeks after. “Sorry, I just can’t help it. They’re so adorably cute. I’ve been wanting to do that ever since you first smiled at me.”, Sehun apologized and chuckled shyly. Junmyeon laughed, “It’s okay.”. 

“Uhm, so I know we still need to know each other more and stuff but, can I be your boyfriend while doing that?”, Sehun asked. Junmyeon smiled sweetly at him then said “I’d like that”. Sehun smiled widely and lean in to Junmyeon, looking into his eyes then his lips. “Can I?”, he whisphered and Junmyeon nodded, unable to speak, entranced with Sehun’s eyes staring at him as he also leans in. Junmyeon closed his eyes and Sehun tilt his head a bit but then, “Guys! You gotta see this! Chanyeol’s making out with Baekhyun in the kitchen!”, Jongin shouted, interrupting the two. Junmyeon pulled back suddenly and looked away while Sehun smooth his own forehead trying to calm down and stopping himself from snapping at Jongin. “For fuck’s sake Jongin! Chanyeol and Baekhyun are both adults. They know what they’re doing. Let them be!”, he said facing his friend annoyed because of the interruption. “Wait! What?! Baekhyun? My Baekhyun?”, Junmyeon suddenly said after registering what Jongin said in his head. He stood up immediately and went inside to look for his friends. “I hate you!”, Sehun said to Jongin as he punched him in the arm as he follows Junmyeon inside. “What did I do?!”, Jongin exclaimed while rubbing his arm.

Junmyeon went straight to the kitchen and saw Minseok is already holding Baekhyun by the back of his neck. “Baekhyun, I thought we talked about this already? No making out with people you just met!”, Minseok scolded his friend. “Yeah! Remember the last time you did that? That guy had a fucking girlfriend.”, Jongdae added. “But, but… Chanyeol’s single and hot. Right?”, Baekhyun defended and looked at the tall guy who is clueless of what’s happening. “Yeah. I don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. And I’m hot!”, Chanyeol said smiling ear to ear. “Even so, you made us promise to stop you when you acted like this again.”, Kyungsoo said. “Uggh. Fine. Fine. I’ll stop making out with Chanyeol.”, Baekhyun surrendered and the giant frowned. Junmyeon sighed and patted Baekhyun. “Okay, how about we all just have a drinking game in the living room?”, Sehun suggested to break the tension. “Call!”, Jongdae agreed. 

The group went to the living room and sat in the couch and was later joined by Jongin who sat next to Kyungsoo. “Okay what game?”, Minseok asked. “Let’s keep it simple first. Since we don’t know much about each other yet, how about ‘Never have I ever’?”, Chanyeol suggested. “Old but classic. Game!”, Jongdae agreed. “I’ll start first! Since this is my party.”, Chanyeol announced and Sehun rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Junmyeon and pulled him closer. Junmyeon looked at him and smiled, feeling comfortable under the Sehun’s arm. Baekhyun noticed and raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon. He’ll grill him later for details. “Okay. Hmmm. Never have I ever, had a one-night stand!”, Chanyeol started the game. Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae drinks. Junmyeon looked at Sehun but didn’t judge. “Okay. My turn! Never have I ever, cheated on my partner.”, Baekhyun said, eyeing everyone while Junmyeon flinched a bit and Sehun noticed and held him closer. No one drink. “Oooh. Good boys, are we?”, Baekhyun commented. “Me next! Never have I ever, made out with someone I just met!”, Minseok said. “Oh c’mon! That’s basically the same with one-night stand!”, Jongdae complained. “I know! Now, drink!”, Minseok said smiling smugly at Baekhyun. Again, Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae drink but this time, Junmyeon also drinks. His friends except for Minseok were surprised. “Wait, what?! When? Why didn’t I know this?”, Baekhyun exclaimed. “I was drunk then and Minseok saved me from going any further so it’s not a big deal Baek.”, Junmyeon defended. “But still, I want the details later, alright?”, Baekhyun insisted. 

“My turn! My turn! Never have I ever, had a crush on someone from this group.”, Jongdae said and smiled evilly. Sehun and Junmyeon drinks immediately then followed by Chanyeol and Baekhyun then Jongin. After a few moments, Minseok also drinks then followed lastly by Kyungsoo. “Oh my god! Spill! Who? Who? Who? Tell me! Tell meeee!”, Jongdae whined at them all. “That’s not part of the game Jongdae.”, Kyungsoo quickly replied and the rest just laugh. “Well, it’s obvious for me.”, Sehun said then winked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon in turn held the hand of Sehun on his shoulder.

They played a few more rounds and other drinking games until Baekhyun got so drunk that he started to take off his clothes, saying it’s hot and he wants to be free. His friends stopped him and decided it’s time to go home. Sehun drove them back to Junmyeon’s apartment since they all decided to just sleepover at Junmyeon’s place. Sehun helped them carry Baekhyun up since the latter can’t even walk anymore. Once Baekhyun is settled down, he heads out to the door accompanied by Junmyeon. “Thank you for driving us home Sehun.”, Jumyeon said as he closes the door at his back. “No problem. Uhm, I’ll call you later?”, Sehun asked and Junmyeon nodded. They stayed silent for a while then suddenly after gathering enough courage, Sehun stepped forward and pulled Junmyeon closer then kissed him in the lips. Junmyeon was surprised but eventually kiss him back and Sehun smiled in their kiss. It was a soft, sweet kiss but it felt amazing for both of them. They broke the kiss and smiled widely at each other. “Good night Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon whispered as he leans his forehead to Sehun’s. “Good night Junmyeon.”, Sehun replied still smiling widely. Sehun hugged Junmyeon for a while then he slowly walked away, looking back at Junmyeon as the latter waves at him until he’s out of sight.

**~~1 Month Later~~**

The past few weeks after Junmyeon started dating Sehun, his friends noticed that Junmyeon went back to his old self, smiling frequently, even back with his dad jokes. They’re all happy to see him happy again. The friends are currently in another coffee shop Minseok forced them to go. They basically tried all the coffee shop in Seoul already because of him. “So Myeonnie, how’s it going with Sehun? Did you have sex already?”, Baekhyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Junmyeon almost spit his coffee at the question. “What the hell Baek?”, Junmyeon said blushing at the question. “What? It’s a normal question, isn’t it?”, Baekhyun asked his friends and the rest just chuckled at him shaking their heads. “No, we haven’t yet. We’re taking it slow, okay?”, Junmyeon replied. “If I, were you, I’ve boned him already. How can you resist that hottie?”, Baekhyun commented. “Baekhyun, Junmyeon is different from you. I bet you did it with Chanyeol already.”, Jongdae said. The others looked at Baekhyun. “Are you two seeing each other?”, Junmyeon asked, wanting to change the topic. “Yup!”, Baekhyun said proudly. “Oh god, I was right. Am I?”, Jongdae asked. “Yup!”, Baekhyun answered with a wide smile in his face. “Well, I’m not the only one seeing someone from those friends.”, he added then looked subtly at Kyungsoo. The others followed his gaze. “Soo?!”, Minseok asked surprised at the news. “Chanyeol and I saw them once in the apartment, watching a movie.”, Baekhyun supplied. Kyungsoo sighed, “We’re just friends hanging out.”. “Okayyyy. If you say so.”, Jongdae said, not believing his friend.

Meanwhile the other three are currently in the gym. “Okay, Jongin-ah. What’s with you and Kyungsoo? You’ve been hanging out a lot lately.”, Chanyeol asked as he sips water from his bottle while resting for a few minutes. “We’re still just friends.”, Jongin answered. “Are you planning to date him officially?”, Sehun asked next. “Yeah, but I’m looking for the right timing. I don’t want to rush him.”, Jongin replied and the other two nodded. “How about you Sehun? How are things with Junmyeon?”, Jongin asked. “Hmm. We’re doing good.”, Sehun replied smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. “Did you do it already?”, Chanyeol asked and earned a glare from Sehun. “What? Baekhyun and I did it multiple times already.”, Chanyeol said proudly. “We’re different from you guys. And TMI by the way. I don’t care about your sex life.”, Sehun said rolling his eyes.

The truth is, there were moments that Sehun wants to do it with Junmyeon already specially when they start to make out during their dates but he refrained himself because he doesn’t want to rush anything. He’s waiting for Junmyeon to at least make the move if he wants to take it to the next level. A similar scenario happened a few days later when the two got back to Junmyeon’s apartment after having dinner and watching a movie.

The couple are cuddling in the couch Sehun lying down and Junmyeon positioned on top of him, lying in between his legs and head on his chest while Sehun run his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “Sehunnie?”, Junmyeon mumbled in his chest. “Hmm?”, Sehun replied softly. “Do you think, we need to talk about our past relationship?”, Junmyeon asked carefully. “If you want to. It’s fine with me.”, Sehun replied. “Do you want to know mine?”, he asked after. Junmyeon nodded then look up at him. “Okay. Well, my last relationship before you were during college. I fell in love with my senior back then. We dated for my whole college years, we were a normal couple, have our own ups and downs. But then, when he graduated first, we slowly drifted apart. He was busy with his work and I was busy with my studies. We barely see each other but somehow we still make it work for a while.”. “It must’ve been hard for both of you.”, Junmyeon commented as Sehun continues to brush his hair. “Yup. It was. But then, things got worse when his company wanted him to work in China, permanently.”, Sehun continued. “He accepted it, didn’t he?”, Junmyeon asked. “Yup, he did. He didn’t even consult with me. He just told me the day before he was about to leave for China and broke up with me.”, Sehun finished his story. “I’m so sorry about that Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said and hugged him. “I’m fine now. I was a mess at first, almost affected my studies but Chanyeol and Jongin was there for me. They didn’t let me ruin my own life because of him.”, Sehun said. “And besides, I have you now.”, he added then kissed Junmyeon’s head. “Yup. You have me now. And I have no plan of letting you go.”, Junmyeon assured him. “Good to know.”, Sehun chuckled.

“How about you, Myeonnie?”, Sehun asked. “Hmmm. I think you have an idea already. My ex cheated on me.”, Junmyeon started. “Asshole.”, Sehun muttered and Junmyeon chuckled. “He is, isn’t he? Anyway. We met at work actually. We were friends first then started dating after a few months. We were together for about five years. Then one day, out of the blue, he acted weird during our date. After we watched a movie and came back in his apartment, he said that we have to talk. I got nervous by then since I sensed that there’s something wrong.”, Junmyeon paused. “Dickhead.”, Sehun muttered again. “He said that he has to break up with me because he had an affair. He fell out of love of me and fell in love with his teammate. He said that the just kissed but nothing more in one of their team outing.”, Junmyeon took a deep breath and Sehun rub his back softly. “Well, that doesn’t justify what he did. He still cheated.”, Sehun said angrily. “I know. It was really hard for me to move on from him. I was a real mess after that. I’m surprised I was not fired in my job. I’m lucky to have my friends. They were my rock during those dark times.”, Junmyeon added. “And I’m also here for you now. I’m going to erase every memory of him from your head.”, Sehun said as he lifts Junmyeon up a little so they’re face-to-face. “I love you Sehun.”, Junmyeon said smiling adorably at Sehun. “I love you too Junmyeon.”, Sehun said back smiling widely.

Sehun kissed Junmyeon in the lips softly and Junmyeon responded back. They move their lips together passionately and leisurely. Sehun bit Junmyeon’s lower lip and sucked it, making Junmyeon gasp. Sehun immediately slid his tongue inside Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon tilted his head for better access. Their lips tangled with each other until Sehun start to suck on Junmyeon’s tongue earning a moan from the latter. Sehun’s hips bucked against the other’s hips at the sound of Junmyeon’s moaned. Junmyeon felt Sehun’s dick hardening beneath him. He grinds on it making the taller moan this time. Sehun felt Junmyeon smiled in their kiss so he grinds back at Junmyeon making him moan with pleasure. They’re both hard now and their kiss is getting sloppier as they grind at each other.

Sehun’s hand begin to travel beneath Junmyeon’s shirt, feeling him shudder at the skin contact. Junmyeon suddenly sit up, straddling Sehun. He removed his shirt and Sehun looked at him with lust in his eyes. Junmyeon tagged Sehun’s shirt, urging him to remove it as well. Sehun sit up as well, removing his own shirt and Junmyeon lunged at him again once it was removed. They kissed harder this time, with hands roaming in each other’s body. Junmyeon started to kiss Sehun in his jaws moving to his neck, sucking on it. “Aaah, Junmyeon, are you sure about this?”, Sehun gasped. Junmyeon pausedand looked at him straight in the eyes. “Yes. I want you.”, Junmyeon answered breathlessly. Sehun immediately kissed him on the mouth again. 

He carried Junmyeon to his bedroom while still kissing him. He lay him down the bed then remove both of their pants, leaving them on boxers only. “You’re so beautiful Junmyeon”, he said as he hovers over him and kissed him again. His lips moved to Junmyeon’s neck sucking it and leaving a mark. He pressed his crotch against Junmyeon and begin to grind again as he sucks on Junmyeon’s neck. His fingers found Junmyeon’s nipple and pinch it making the boy moan out loud. Loving the reaction, Sehun moved to kiss and suck Junmyeon’s nipples while fondling and pinching the other one. Junmyeon is a moaning mess at this time. “Aaaah, Se-sehunniee”, he repeatedly moans making the taller boy go wilder and leaving marks everywhere he can.

Sehun sit up for a while to tug Junmyeon’s boxers down, freeing his boyfriend’s cock. Sehun stared at Junmyeon for a while, appreciating the beauty under him. “Sehun stop staring.”, Junmyeon said as he tries to cover his cock. Sehun removed his hands from his cock and replaced it with his own. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You’re so fucking perfect.”, Sehun groaned in Junmyeon’s ears as his hand moves up and down Junmyeon’s cock. He then move to face Junmyeon’s crotch and licked it from the base until it’s tip. He took it inside his mouth and started to move up and down, sucking Junmyeon’s dick and licking the pre-cum from the tip. “Sehunnie, if you continue that, I-I’m gonna cum.”, Junmyeon said in between his moans. “Then cum in my mouth.”, Sehun said and continued sucking Junmyeon’s cock. Not long after, Junmyeon cummed hard inside Sehun’s mouth. Sehun swallowed all of it and then looked up and licked his lips while looking Junmyeon’s hooded eyes filled with lust. “You’re delicious.”, he smirked. Junmyeon blushed and hid his face in his hands. “Stop looking at me like that.”, he said shyly. Sehun removed Junmyeon’s hands from his face. “I can’t Myeonnie. Not when you’re spread beautifully like this.”, he said and kissed him hard again. 

“Do you have lube, Myeonnie?”, Sehun asked as he paused from kissing him. “In the drawer at my bedside table.”, Junmyeon answered as he catches his breath. Sehun quickly got up and get the lube from the drawer. He covered his fingers with enough lube then asked Junmyeon, “Can I continue?”. “Yes, please.”, Junmyeon answered eagerly. Sehun spread Junmyeon’s legs a little bit more and massages his hole a little bit then inserts his index finger in. He kissed the inside of Junmyeon’s thighs as he moves his finger in and out. Junmyeon was moaning loudly again and Sehun is loving how Junmyeon’s hole suck his finger in. He added another finger and begun to scissor his inside. He moves back up to Junmyeon and kissed him again as he stretches his hole. After a few more moments, he added another finger and moved them faster. “Se-sehun. Mmmmh. More.”, Junmyeon moaned to his ears. Sehun can’t take it anymore. He removes his fingers making Junmyeon whine. He coverd his cock with lube and placed it in front of Junmyeon’s hole. “I’m going to put it in, Myeonnie.”, he said and Junmyeon nodded. He thrust his cock into Junmyeon in one move. He’s now burried in deep and wait for Junmyeon to get used to his cock. “You can move now.”, Junmyeon said after a while.

Sehun pulls out and thrust in hard. Junmyeon moaned and Sehun moved to kiss him as he moves in and out of Junmyeon slowly at first then moved to a faster pace as Junmyeon asked for more. “Fuck, myeonnie. You feel so tight. You feel so good.”, Sehun groaned into his ears as he slams his cock back in. “Mmmmh, Sehunnie. Harder.”, Junmyeon gasps. Sehun complied and thrust in harder and changed his angle. He hits Junmyeon’s prostate making Junmyeon arch his back and moan loudly. He continues to thrust in that angle and after a few more thrusts, Junmyeon cummed for the second time, untouched. “I can’t hold it any longer, Myeonnie. I’m cumming.”, Sehun grunted. “Cum inside me Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said breathlessly. As if on cue, Sehun released his cum inside Junmyeon. He fell down on top of Junmyeon, panting. “I love you.”, Sehun whispered. “I love you too.”, Junmyeon whispered back and kissed him in the nose.

Sehun gets up after a few catching his breath and head to the bathroom to get some wet towels to clean them up. He carefully wipes the mess on Junmyeon’s stomach and butt then dressed him in pajamas. “Can I stay over?”, Sehun asked. “Of course. You can borrow some boxers and shirt in my closet.”, Junmyeon said. “Thanks, baby.”, Sehun said and Junmyeon blushed at the nickname. He loves it. Sehun borrowed one of Junmyeon’s boxers and decided to not wear a shirt. He slides in beside Junmyeon and spooned him. “Good night, baby”, he whispered in his ears. “Good night my Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon replied softly.

**~~6 Months Later~~**

Junmyeon and Sehun arrived at the bar where they met for the first time to meet up with their friends. They already became a regular since they all spend most of their Friday nights in this bar, mainly because it’s open mic night every Friday. They all took turns every week in singing and this week, it’s Junmyeon’s turn again. “Sehunnie, c’mon sing with me, pleaaaase!”, Junmyeon begged Sehun with a pout and his puppy eyes. “That’s unfair Myeonnie. You can’t use that look!”, Sehun complained, closed his eyes then finally said, “Fine! This is the first and last, okay?”. “Psshhh, I highly doubt that.”, Jongin commented. “Whipped.”, Kyungsoo agreed. Junmyeon smiled widely at this and Sehun pinched his cheeks again. “Chanyeollie, can you play the guitar for us?”, Junmyeon requested. “Sure!”, Chanyeol agreed and pat Junmyeons head.

The couple went to the stage with Chanyeol following them. They sat on a stool chair at the center of the stage while Chanyeol move his chair a little bit at the side to give the couple the spotlight. Chanyeol begun strumming the guitar and Sehun started the song, holding Junmyeon’s hand and looking at his eyes only.

[Sehun]  
Saying 'I love you' is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
  
[Junmyeon & Sehun]  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know  
  
[Sehun]  
What would you do  
  
[Junmyeon]  
If my heart was torn in two  
  
[Junmyeon & Sehun]  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
  
What would you say  
If I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying 'I love you'  
La-de-da, (la-de-da-da)

A round of applause erupted from the audience, their friends whistling. They went back to their table not noticing a pair of eyes watching them. When they sat back at their table, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo looked bothered and annoyed. “Is my singing that bad?”, Sehun asked them. “No! Of course not! You two were perfect.”, Baekhyun immediately denied. “Okayyy, then why are your faces like that?”, Sehun asked again. “Because of that asshole.”, Kyungsoo glared at the direction of the stage. Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide and turned speechless. He looked at Sehun. “Who’s that?”, Sehun asked. “Kris. Junmyeon’s bastard ex-boyfriend.”, Minseok answered and Sehun tensed. “What the hell is he doing here?”, Jongdae asked angrily.

Before Junmyeon can ask them to leave, Kris began to speak. "This song is for someone that I loved so much but broke his heart. I’m sorry.”. Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer to him as Kris looked at their direction. Junmyeon hugged Sehun and avoid looking at the stage. Kris began to sing.

[Kris]

It all came so easy  
All the loving you gave me  
The feelings we shared  
And I still can remember

How your touch was so tender  
It told me you cared

We had a once in a lifetime  
But I just couldn't see

Until it was gone  
A second once in a lifetime  
May be too much to ask  
But I swear from now on

If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again  
This time I'll hold you forever  
This time we'll never end  
Now I'm seen clearly  
How I still need you near me  
I still love you so  
  


“Okay! That’s fucking enough. We’re leaving! Up! Everyone let’s go!”, Minseok said to everyone. Junmyeon is crying now and Sehun hugs him tightly as they stand up and leave. They are all now in Chanyeol’s car, with Sehun and Junmyeon seated at the back, Chanyeol driving and Baekhyun beside him reciting all the curse he knows while the other four is in the middle seat. “Fucking piece of shit!”, Jongdae muttered, still angry as he hears his friend sobbing quietly at the back. “You guys should’ve let me kick his sorry ass again.”, Kyungsoo said as Jongin tries to calm him down. After a while, they arrived at Junmyeon’s apartment. “I’ll stay with him tonight. You guys go ahead.”, Sehun said. Minseok went out of the car for a while and hug his best friend. “Call me when you can, okay?”, he said and Junmyeon nodded, still dazed. Minseok went back to the car and Chanyeol drove them home.

The two entered Junmyeon’s apartment and went straight to the bedroom. Junmyeon sitted at the edge of the bed and Sehun crouch down to his eye level. “Do you want me to go?”, Sehun asked carefully, afraid that Junmyeon might actually let him go. He’s hurt that Junmyeon is still affected like this but he understands that this isn’t easy for Junmyeon. He knows Junmyeon loves him and his holding onto that, pushing his insecurities away. “No, please don’t leave me.”, Junmyeon said quietly tears rolling down from his eyes. Sehun wiped it with his thumb. “Okay, I’ll be here. I won’t leave you, okay?”, Sehun assured him. “I’ll prepare a hot bath for you, okay? Wait here.”, he added and Junmyeon nodded. Before he walks away, Junmyeon grabbed his hand. “Sehun, you know I love you, right? It’s just that…”, Junmyeon said but Sehun stopped him with a kiss, Sehun hold his head between his hands, looked at his eyes, “And I love you. You don’t have to explain. I understand what you’re feeling right now. Don’t worry, okay?”, Sehun reassured him. “Thank you, Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon said relieved and smiled at him. Sehun kissed him on the forehead then went to the bathroom to prepare the tub.

Sehun went back to Junmyeon and pulled him to the bathroom. He removed Junmyeon’s clothes and let him sit in the bathtub. He was about to go out when Junmyeon grabbed his hands again, “Can you join me?”, Junmyeon asked shyly. Sehun smiled, “Of course, baby.”. Sehun took his clothes off and placed himself behind Junmyeon. Junmyeon is now sitting in between Sehun’s legs, his back at Sehun’s chest. He visibly relaxed when his head leaned on Sehun’s shoulders. They stayed like that for a quite some time, savoring their moment together while Junmyeon plays with Sehun’s hand and Sehun humming the song they sung together in the bar. “Do you like to talk about it Myeonnie?”, asked Sehun quietly and kissed Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon thought about it. He wants to be honest with Sehun. Sehun has been so understanding since earlier and the least he can do is say what he actually feels. He doesn’t want any misunderstanding between them.

“I was honestly shocked, you know? I didn’t expect to see him again and I don’t want to. When I saw him, the memory of the night we broke-up flashed in my mind. I still remember every moment of that night and I can still remember the pain I felt back then.”, Junmyeon started and Sehun leaned forward to rest his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, comforting him. “When he sang, I cried because our memories together came back and it honestly scared me that I might still have feelings for him but then I looked at you. When I saw your face, when I felt your arms around me, it became clear to me. It’s you. It’s you that have my heart now and I was more scared that you might misunderstood and leave me, which made me cry even more.”, Junmyeon continued and looked at Sehun with tears forming in his eyes again. “Oh, baby. I won’t leave you. It may have bothered me earlier that you were still affected by him but I love you and I know you love me. I chose to believe in that.”, Sehun said as he kissed and kissed Junmyeon everywhere he can reach. Junmyeon giggled then angled his face to kiss Sehun properly in the lips and Sehun kissed him back passionately. “I love you”, Junmyeon whispered then kissed him again.

After a while, Junmyeon decided to turn around and straddle Sehun. They are both half hard by this time. Sehun stared at Junmyeon’s face with lust evident in his eyes. Junmyeon kissed him eagerly, wanting to let him feel all the love he has for him. Sehun responded to the kiss as eagerly and holds him by the waist then bit Junmyeon’s lower lip asking for entrance which Junmyeon granted immediately as he opens his mouth. Junmyeon tilted his head and caught Sehun’s tongue then suck on it making him moan. Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer pressing their cocks together and Junmyeon grind at him and their moans echoed through the whole bathroom. Sehun then reached for both of their now hard cocks and pump them up and down together. Junmyeon gasped and threw his head back because of the pleasure and Sehun took this opportunity to kiss and suck on the junction of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder. Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s hair running his fingers through the other’s scalp as Sehun decorated Junmyeon’s neck with marks. 

“I want you Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon moaned into Sehun’s ears. “Fuck, Junmyeon.”, Sehun said and immediately push his two fingers into Junmyeon’s hole in response. “Mmmh, more.”, Junmyeon keep moaning in Sehun’s ears, driving him crazy with those erotic sounds. After a few more finger thrusts, Sehun added a third finger and thrust harder and faster. “I want to put my cock inside you now, baby.”, Sehun whispered to Junmyeon then lifted Junmyeon a bit and align his cock in Junmyeon’s entrance. “Ride me, Myeonnie.”, Sehun said as he licked Junmyeon’s earlobe. Junmyeon sit down slowly, his hole devouring Sehun’s cock fully. They both groaned with pleasure. “You feel so good inside me Sehunnie.”, Junmyeon gasped, throwing his head back again. When he got used to Sehun’s cock inside him, he moved up and down slowly then increased his paced. “Aaaah, Se-sehunnie. Mmmmh”, Junmyeon panted. Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s cock and pump it hard. After a few more thrusts, “Cum for me, baby.”, Sehun whispered directly to Junmyeon’s ears and the latter released his cum immediately and was followed shortly by Sehun. 

Junmyeon rested his head on Sehun’s shoulders. “You’re fucking amazing Junmyeon. I love you.”, Sehun said and kissed Junmyeon in his temple. Junmyeon giggled, “Can we stay like this for a while?”, he requested and kissed Sehun again. They made out for a while then Sehun pulled back a little, “Myeonnie, if we continue like this, I’ll want to do it again.”, he said then went to kiss Junmyeon’s neck. “What if I want to again?”, Junmyeon said looking at him suggestively. Sehun smirked, “Let’s continue in your bed. The water’s cold already.”, Sehun said as he carries Junmyeon, his cock half hard inside of Junmyeon already. They went for another round in the bedroom. They spent the night making love, not caring if their moans reached their neighbors. After their second round, they’re both exhausted but somehow, Sehun managed to still clean both of them before flapping down the bed and spooned Junmyeon again. They both fell asleep, contented and happy.

The next morning, Junmyeon woke up first. He turned and saw Sehun sleeping peacefully. He admired Sehun’s face while tracing it from his forehead to his lips with his fingers. “Good morning, baby.”, Sehun said smiling but eyes still closed. Junmyeon giggled and kissed him softly in the nose. “Good morning, baby. Breakfast?”, he replied. Sehun open his eyes then kissed Junmyeon in the nose as well. “Sure, c’mon.”, Sehun said as he sits up and drag Junmyeon with him towards the kitchen. Junmyeon made coffee and toast some bread while Sehun cooked some eggs and bacon. They eat their breakfast while watching Harry Potter as per Junmyeon’s request. 

After they finish their breakfast, they cuddle in the couch, still watching the movie when the doorbell rang. “Are you expecting someone?”, Sehun asked. “Nope. Must be Minseok. He was worried last night.”, Junmyeon answered as he stands up to get the door and Sehun followed. He opens the door and saw the last person he wants to see. “What the hell are you doing here?!”, Sehun asked behind him. “Jun, I just want to talk with you, please?”, Kris said to Junmyeon ignoring Sehun. Sehun walk towards Junmyeon, pulling him by his waist. “Fuck off! Now!”, Sehun shouted. “Jun, please?”, Kris pleaded, still ignoring Sehun. “I’m sorry Kris, there’s nothing to talk about. Please leave.”, Junmyeon said plainly. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Kris?!”, Minseok said from behind. “Oh, for fuck’s sake! Can’t you just leave Junmyeon alone?”, Jongdae said as he saw Kris too. “If I, were you, I’ll run now. Kyungsoo is coming up and we’re not going to stop him in kicking your sorry ass.”, Baekhyun added but it’s too late. Kyungsoo showed up. “You fucker!”, Kyungsoo shouted coming straight at Kris. Before Kris can say anything, Kyungsoo punched him in the face. “Soo! Stop! I’m okay. I’m okay.”, Junmyeon stopped Kyungsoo. “Soo, that’s enough! Calm down. Come here.”, Jongin showed up as well dragging Kyungsoo away from Kris. “Woah! Nice punch Soo!”, Chanyeol cheered. “Look, guys. I’m just going to apologize to Junmyeon for the foolish stunt I pulled last night. I don’t want to cause any more trouble.”, Kris said in defense. “I’m fine Kris. You can go now. I appreciate it, if you don’t show up again.”, Junmyeon said calmly. “I’m sorry again Jun, for everything.”, he said finally then left, avoiding Kyungsoo.

“Okay, remind me not to piss off Kyungsoo.”, Chanyeol said making the others laugh. “Guys, what are you doing here?”, Sehun asked. “We just want to check on my best friend.”, Minseok said as he goes to Junmyeon and hugged him. “Thank you, guys but I’m actually fine.”, Junmyeon said smiling at them genuinely. His friends are relieved to see him smiling again. “Come on in, have you guys had breakfast already?”, Junmyeon asked them as he let them in his apartment. “Breakfast? It’s lunch time already Myeonnie!”, Jongdae said. “Oh! Right, we just woke up.”, Junmyeon said sheepishly. “Ooooh, long night?”, Baekhyun asked and winked at both of them. “Nice dude!”, Chanyeol said offering a high-five to Sehun but was ignored. “God! You two are made for each other.”, Minseok commented at the two as they continue to tease Junmyeon and Sehun.


End file.
